


хочу ли я знать

by sieh_mich_an



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/pseuds/sieh_mich_an
Summary: Ты был тогда такой горячий, вода испарялась прямо с одежды, кипела на коже, пока мы целовались под арктик манкиз, и ты неразборчиво шептал мне в губы, что тебе нужно было поцеловать в меня в тот же вечер, как только я включил для тебя альбом две тысячи тринадцатого.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	хочу ли я знать

Я начал слушать арктик манкиз в старшей школе. Ты долго смеялся и говорил, что это совсем мне не подходит.

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

Есть ли румянец на твоих щеках? Мне показалось, что ты покраснел, когда мы впервые шли по алле с распустившимися вишнями. Ты ведь знаешь, к чему это, когда пара идет под первыми цветущими вишнями. Кто – нет?

_Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the tide_

_That sticks around like something in your teeth_

У тебя бывает страх, что ты не можешь повлиять на ход событий, который никуда не девается, как что-то, застрявшее в зубах? Я ничего не мог изменить, только смотреть, как ты улыбаешься, по-детски тянешь меня за рукав, и ждать твоего следующего шага. Я не мог ничего сделать, лишь наслаждаться твоим присутствием. Как давно я тебя полюбил? И ведь не заметил, хоть все годы боялся, знал, что так будет. Но тем не менее.

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

Ты прятал тузы в рукаве? Как давно ты их там держал? Столько же долгих лет, как и я? Я не помню, чтобы между нами менялось хоть что-то. Ты всегда смотрел на меня с необъяснимой и невыстраданной тоской, как смотрят на фото отчего дома, где провели детство. Я напоминал тебе о детстве?

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

Ты что, даже понятия не имеешь, как глубоко проник в моё сердце? Я был весьма осторожен, боялся, что ты заметишь, но иногда не мог удержаться, и задерживал свои пальцы на твоей шее чуть больше положенного. Ты не замечал или был не против. Снова смотрел на меня, когда я отстранялся, словно мы прощаемся на вокзале под большими часами.

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

На этой неделе я мечтал о тебе почти каждую ночь. Моя новая страсть к квартету из серой Британии вызывала у тебя дерганный смех, они тебе никогда не нравились, говорил, что никак не могут определиться с жанром, а я заслушивал до дыр черный альбом две тысячи тринадцатого, представляя, как мы танцуем с бутылкой вина, а потом занимаемся сексом так же медленно и лениво на старой темно-синей софе, которую мы вместе купили с рук у какого-то свихнувшегося художника, пока последний аккорд не угасает.

_How many secrets can you keep?_

Сколько секретов ты хранишь? Чего я о тебе не знаю? Кажется, что знаю о тебе все. О твоем проигрывателе для винила, на который ты копил целый год, о том, что твой отец ушел, когда тебе было четыре, о том, что ты ненавидел себя и хотел покончить с собой в восьмом классе, о первом неуклюжем поцелуе с соседской девчонкой (тебе было семь, и она променяла его на конфеты), о том, что у тебя очень чувствительные бедра (однажды я случайно сжал твою ногу, вновь позволив себе чуть больше, и ты долго не мог смотреть на меня). Это и есть твой секрет?

_Cause there's this tune I found  
That makes me think of you somehow   
And I play it on repeat   
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee_

Я нашёл одну мелодию, которая почему-то заставляет меня думать о тебе, и я ставлю её на повтор, пока не усну, залив алкоголем диван. Правда в том, что их песни напоминают мне о тебе. Правда в том, что все напоминает мне о тебе, и я просто нашел оправдание этим мыслям, чтобы не выглядеть одержимым тобой. Я думаю о тебе, когда просыпаюсь, я думаю о тебе, когда ты стоишь рядом и держишь мой стакан с мятным чаем, я думаю о тебе, когда ты задумчиво разглядываешь мыски своих неизменных кед, думаю, когда не вижу тебя и не слышу, думаю, когда засыпаю. Ты мне не снишься. Мне сняться только мысли о тебе. 

_Do I wanna know_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

Хочу ли знать, взаимное ли это чувство? Хочу ли я знать, почему ты поцеловал меня в тот вечер? Мы даже не были пьяными. Мне до смешного неважно, почему ты это сделал, я был так опьянен твоими губами, твоими прикосновениями. Ты часто шутливо сжимал мою шею в дружеском одобрении, но в тот вечер ты осторожно обхватил ее пальцами, словно прижался к эфемерному существу. Я был для тебя именно таким? Тем, кого можно так просто разрушить? Мы целовались под арктических мартышек. Я помню, как сейчас, томный голос Тёрнера, повторяющий по кругу хочу ли я знать, хочу ли я знать, хочу ли я знать, взаимно ли это.

_Sad to see you go_ _  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

Я расстроился, увидев, что ты уходишь, вроде как надеялся, что ты останешься. Ты всегда уходишь. Я не помню, когда ты перестал приходить ко мне с ночевкой. В первом классе старшей школы ты не вылазил из моей комнаты. Мама шутила о том, что у нее завелся второй ребенок. Именно «завелся», а не «появился», как заводятся мыши, но она была не против, как не против был и я.

_Baby we both know  
_ _T_ _hat the nights were mainly made for saying things  
That you can't say tomorrow day_

Мы оба знаем, что ночи созданы в основном для того, чтобы говорить вещи, на что утром не хватит смелости. Ты не говоришь по-английски, поэтому не понимаешь той романтичной меланхолии, которую Тёрнер выстонал каждой песней. В ту ночь, когда мы занимались любовью на продавленной темно-синей софе безумного художника, пока дождь лил по окнам, водопадами разбивая подоконник, а из колонок тонким ручьем вытекала Only Ones Who Know, я признался тебе в любви, в любви к своему лучшему другу. Ты странно засмеялся, словно провалился внутрь своей головы, провел пальцами по моим щекам и вискам и ушел, оставив меня лежать на боку с зажатыми между бедер руками, как у ненавистных тебе мартышек в 505. Only Ones Who Know все играла, затекала в мое левое ухо и вытекала из правого, просачиваясь на теплый от наших тел стеганое покрывало.

_They_ _made it far too easy to believe  
That true romance can't be achieved  
These days _

Люди сделали все, чтобы разуверить других в том, что настоящая любовь в нашем мире отныне не достижима. Но если ее достигает один человек, разве этого мало?

 _Crawlin_ _'_ _back_ _to_ _you_

Ползу обратно к тебе. Мыслями, телом. Помнишь, как мы разругались на выпускном, после того, как мне призналась десятиклассница? Я приполз к тебе, чтобы поговорить, потому что тебе не хватало смелости. Тебе ее никогда не хватало, когда дело касалось меня. Откуда же в тебе ее столько сегодня ночью? Чего тебе стоило первым рискнуть и поцеловать меня так, как никто никогда не целует лучших друзей?

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few  
Cos I always do_

Выпив, ты хоть раз думала о том, чтобы позвонить? Потому что я постоянно тебе звоню. Пьяные всегда названивают своим бывшим и нынешним. Никто не звонит лучшему другу и не говорит о том, как он скучает, не смеется дрожащим как желе смехом. Я всегда звонил тебе, потому что, прости, что так вышло, но ты был моим единственным другом, моей любовью, в мыслях – бывшим, нынешним и будущим. Я сам себя часто смешил глупой надеждой. Кто же мог подумать, что я останусь лежать совершенно один после того, как ты вжимал меня в диван, все еще чувствуя твои ладони между своих бедер?

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new?_

Возможно, я слишком занят тобой, чтобы влюбиться в другого? У меня никогда не было в мыслях никого кроме тебя. И образ другого мужчины настолько возмутителен и абсурден, доводит до тошноты и злит до нервного смеха. Разве я могу? Разве я должен? Разве мне было что-то нужно кроме того, что ты был на расстоянии вытянутой руки?

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open_

Так хватит ли тебе смелости? Мне интересно, открыто ли ещё твоё сердце. Ты приоткрыл его на те короткие мгновения в моих объятьях, когда я касался тебя, когда ласкал своими пальцами, а ты гладил меня, и все не мог оторваться от моих губ. А когда открывал глаза, то смотрел прилипчиво и томительно, словно выжидал, когда я первый отведу взгляд или моргну, чтобы моргать со мной синхронно, чтобы не упустить ни единой секунды, чтобы я не упустил ни единой.

_And if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

Если так, то я хочу знать, когда оно закроется. Может, мне стоило пойти за тобой? Закрыть дверь на скрипучий замок и сказать, что не отпущу, пока ты не скажешь мне, откуда в тебе в тот вечер было столько запредельной дерзости и необдуманной смелости, когда ты просто подошел ко мне близко-близко, уткнувшись в мою скулу, наклонил голову и поцеловал, будто делать тысячи раз до этого в своих мыслях. Твои руки дрожали, когда ты положил их на шею. Я не помню, куда дел свои. Быть может, зарылся в твои волосы.

_Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt   
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp   
Of trying to kiss you_

Успокойся и подставь свои губы, хотел я сказать тебе, когда ты спешно отстранился. Может быть, стоило? И мне жаль, если я мешал, просто все это время я был на грани попытки поцеловать тебя. Первый раз в десятом классе. Мы раскуривали косяк, который тебе принесли хёны из параллели, уж не знаю, где они его раздобыли. Ты был тогда такой мягкий и расслабленный, как нагретый песок с магнитом, рассыпался между пальцами, принял бы любую форму, что я захотел. Я сам лишился тела и на секунду - рассудка, когда ты посмотрел на меня почерневшими от расширившихся зрачков глазами, потянулся ко мне и коснулся подбородка пальцами. Губы зудели, и я хотел прижаться к тебе и забраться на колени. Ты бы удивился, если бы я это сделал, ведь это на меня совсем не похоже.

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to_

Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я, но мы могли бы быть вместе, если бы ты захотел. Раньше я думал, что чувствую растянувшуюся по всей ширине вытоптанных нами дорог любовь, но это оказалось страшнее любви. Это оказалась невозможность идти одному, если бы ты однажды свернул в другую сторону.

С улицы пробивался тусклый желтый фонарь, и дождь всё нещадно колотил асфальт, когда ты появился на пороге, зажав подмышкой какого-то брошенного кота. Сам такой же промокший и жалкий, заявил, не закрыв за собой дверей: «Я так испугался, Джинён-и. Так испугался. Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я, но мы могли бы быть вместе, если бы ты захотел». Мне хочется съязвить и сказать, что ты ненароком цитируешь раздражающих тебя арктик манкиз.

_Stop and wait a sec_

_When you look at me like that_

_My darling what did you expect?_

_I probably still adore you_

Остановись и подожди секунду. Когда ты смотришь на меня вот так, родной, чего же ты ожидал? Наверное, я до сих пор обожаю тебя. Я бы смог обожать тебя дальше, даже если бы ты не вернулся, даже если бы ты пропал без единого слова, просто потому что иначе я не умею.

Ты был тогда такой горячий, вода испарялась прямо с одежды, кипела на коже, пока мы целовались под арктик манкиз, и ты неразборчиво шептал мне в губы, что тебе нужно было поцеловать в меня в тот же вечер, как только я включил для тебя альбом две тысячи тринадцатого.


End file.
